The Evidence Never Lies
by sidle77
Summary: Grissom is missing priavte time with Sara and how did Brass really find out about them? Total utter naughty smut, smut, smut!


**Title: **The Evidence Never Lies

**Author****: **sidle77 & sidleismyidol

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Total smut - you have been warned

**Pairing: **GSR/BRASS

**Spoilers: **Reference to TGTBTD & everything else involving GSR , takes place somewhere towards the end of season 7

**Beta: **Absolute amazing thanks to the super mingsmommy for your beta, time, patience and beating us with a stick. Ouch! We appreciate every little bit of it. Thank you and we bow to the master. Any mistakes from here on in belong to sidle & simi.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly we do not own them, any of them and will give them back once we have finished playing, honestly. CBS owns all (but not our idea)

**Summary: **Grissom is missing private time with Sara.

Brass has a small accident at a crime scene.

**A/N sidle77:** This story came about as a challenge from sidleismyidol (simi) to sidle77 and an obsession she has with Red Creeper, a store room and using them for smut purposes. Oh, yes you do!

This is Simi's idea, I am merely putting pen to paper. I know this is a little out of character but hey…. Is there anything better than make up sex and how did Brass really find out about Grissom and Sara?

**A/N sidleismyidol (simi):** In my defence I do not have an obsession with Red Creeper. I just think that stuff is fun and regarding the store room...well it has no windows so it's practically begging for some smutty action! I do however (quoting Grissom) have many unanswered whys....when it comes to CSI. So I just put the plot cells together and this is the result. sidle77 you rock in more ways than I can possibly describe. I bow to you.

_Grissom closed his eyes as Sara nuzzled at his left nipple. Teasingly nipping at the tip before running her tongue over his firm chest and then down to his abdomen. Stopping at his navel for a quick peck she then continued south to where his cock stood proud and firm. Grissom felt the tingling begin in his toes, then move slowly up through every single pore of his body as she licked the drop of pre ejaculate from the tip of his erection. He opened his eyes to see her grinning wickedly at him. His fingers clenched desperately at the sheets as her tongue snaked out and she, ever so slowly, licked all the way down his length and then teasingly back up again. _

_"Ssssaaraaaaaa..." He whispered hoarsely as she slithered back up his body and began passionately kissing his neck._

"_Do you like that?" She mumbled against his skin. _

_"__Ooooh yes. God, Sara....you're so.....so……." _

Grissom opened his eyes and immediately felt them widen at the sight of Hank, sitting on his chest, licking crazily at his face.

"Ugh., Geeeez. Hank! Get down!"

Grissom pushed the Boxer off the bed, much to Hank's dismay. Despite the relief from the large animal's weight, he still felt a heavy throb in his lower body…and only the added weight of a certain leggy brunette would ease this particular ache.

Hearing the toilet flush he shook his head slightly. Sex dreams…Sara and sex dreams. How Grissom had suffered throughout the years with having Sara Sidle in his dreams. From the very first moment he saw her until they had finally gotten together; she would torture him almost every time he slept.

Now, however…..phew…. man, was she good at bringing those dreams to life. Always so happy to please. 'Oooh, yes,' he thought. He needed that to happen right now and fast!

"Sara..." he moaned, "come back to bed."

The lady in question hurried out of the bathroom clad in a black skirt, and much to Grissom's approval, just her silky cream bra on top. He noticed her nipples were quite firm (they appeared to be winking at him through the fabric). He grinned but then, as she reached into the closet and pulled out a beige silk blouse and the skirt's matching jacket, his smile faded. She quickly began dressing.

"You know I like dressing up, honey, but isn't that a little too formal?"

Sara gave him a mock smile. "Very funny."

"The sight of you in a skirt, you know that always gets me." Grissom felt his cock twitch as his eyes wandered over her luscious long legs. He swallowed hard. "You are so….come here for a second honey. Please…."

Sara ignored him and continued dressing.

"Honey? Where are you going? Shifts not for......" He looked at the clock. "...hours. Pleeeease...come here." Grissom patted the empty side of the bed, begging for her to join him. They hadn't made love in over a week and he was nearly desperate for her right now. Work had been hell and they had both been tired, but this morning they had slept well and right now he felt….beyond frustrated!

Sara sat on the bed and pulled on her shoes. "You know I have court this afternoon and I'm already running late. If I don't hurry up I'll be the one on trial."

Grissom groaned silently to himself. Damn! He had totally forgotten about court; but still he leaned forward and pulled her towards him.

"Oh, come on, ten minutes isn't going to make any difference."

Sara pulled away and quickly stood, straightening herself up.

"Yes, it will. I know your ten minutes, Gil Grissom. We'll be at it for hours. I have to go."

When his words failed to sway her, Grissom pulled back the sheets to tempt Sara. He watched intently as her eyebrows climbed into her forehead, observing as she hungrily licked her lips. It made him quiver.

"You're going to leave me like this?" Grissom turned his full attention to his groin and pouted slightly. "This is your fault, Sara Sidle. You're in my damn dreams all the time, doing things to me that I could never even believe were possible…."

Sara smiled, leaning onto the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips. Moving around to his chin.....his neck....his ear..... "I'll see you tonight." She whispered as she pulled away and headed to the door.

Grissom groaned his disapproval.

"Sweetheart...." He was all but begging.

"Later, honey. Enjoy your day and.....I left the shower on cold for you." With a grin on her face she was gone, leaving Grissom in a very uncomfortable position being watched by a panting, attention seeking Hank.

"Your mother is an evil, evil woman Hank."

"Woof!" Hank barked loudly and wagged his tail furiously.

"I appreciate the support." Grissom dragged himself from the bed and reluctantly headed for a cold shower.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara shivered as she got out of the cab. She had dried off slightly but it hadn't helped. As soon as she set foot outside she became drenched once more as the rain hadn't let up in the slightest. She paid the driver and stomped up to lab. Brushing her dripping hair from her eyes she stepped inside, out of the storm. She jumped as a crash of thunder reverberated through the air. Gritting her teeth, she charged down the corridor with more ferocity than the flash of lightening illuminating the entire corridor. Sara seemed to have brought the fury of the storm inside with her. Her face clouded with dark thoughts as she appeared to be intent on finding someone.

Greg came out of the layout room to see Sara moving towards him; the look of her all soaked and obviously angry created a lump in his throat.

"Wow. Sara…you're all….um…..wet…" He cleared his throat a little.

"Don't start, Greg, I'm not in the mood." She studied him with her hands on her wet hips. "What are you doing here so early anyway? Shift's not for another hour."

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Had some stuff to catch up on. So, why are you here so early and um…so wet?"

"I'm here so early and so wet so I can slap the reason I'm here so early and so wet!"

Greg frowned. "Huh?"

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Greg. I have to go and get dried off. See you later."

"Er, yeah, sure thing, Sara."

Sara headed for Grissom's office. The door was slightly open. She peeked inside. His back faced her as he looked for something on his book shelf. She quietly entered and then slammed the door…hard.

"Shit!" Grissom jumped and spun around quickly. "God, Sara, you scared the hell out of….me…..um..." He stopped. "Honey? Why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh, no reason Gil! Well…maybe just one," she snapped.

Grissom shifted back slightly, noticing her normal sultry tone was more than a little sullen to his ears.

"You remember the one thing I asked you to do for me yesterday? After you had taken Hank to the sitter?"

Grissom thought. Damn! "You ran out of gas?"

"Ohhh, good guess." Sara threw her purse down onto the desk and Grissom jumped. "Just one thing! Just one thing I asked you to do, but noooo, you'd rather play with your damn bugs!"

Grissom chewed on his bottom lip as her fury continued.

"So, I have to take a cab, because my car won't start due to the lack of gas in it, and what happens when I go to thumb down a cab?" Sara stands back and gestures to her soaked person. "I get absolutely drenched."

She was about to blast him some more when her eyes suddenly scanned his lower body. He was wearing 'the jeans'. Those ever sooo snug fitting light blue jeans that she adored so, so much.

"Honey look, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I…." Grissom frowned slightly as he noticed Sara checking him out. "Honey?"

Sara shook her head slightly. Oh no….she wouldn't cave in, not with how pissed off she was. Damn him! Damn him in those jeans. He'd done it on purpose. She knew it, because she'd shrugged him off earlier. She swallowed and then looked up to notice Grissom was eyeing her, too…..

Grissom's eyes traced ever contour of her body, her flushed face. The way the water dripped slowly down her neck from her hair. Her peaked nipples showing slightly through the dripping wet blouse and when she licked the moisture from her lips….he swallowed hard. An uncontrollable urge began in his boxers, reminding him of earlier that afternoon. Their eyes met and the air felt thick and heated.

"Do you know how hot you look, Sara Sidle?"

Sara fought a grin and cleared her throat trying to take her mind off his snug pants.

"Don't you think you're getting away with it that easily Gil Grissom."

Grissom took a step towards her and another….another.

"Griss….." Sara could see the blazing beginning in Grissom's eyes. "I'm mad at you; stop stalking me!"

Grissom's mouth twitched as he reached out and brushed a little of Sara's wet hair back in place. "You're sooo…..wet."

"Oh, you have no idea Grissom….."

Grissom smirked. "Oh, I think I do." He inhaled deeply. "I can smell you."

Sara raised her brow as the burning began and she could feel her face flush a little more.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, does it? Because I'm mad at you." She stepped back from him. "And we're at work; there is nowhere to do anything about it here. Glass walls everywhere. So I'll just have to go and change….and let you amuse yourself."

She moved to walk away but Grissom grabbed her.

"Griss! Someone could come in!"

"Do you know how much I want you right now, Sara?" His voice was gravely with desire. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you all day…..all week, and what seeing you….like….this is doing to me?" He grabbed her hand and placed it over his growing flesh. "Do you feel what you're doing to me?"

Sara gnawed on her bottom lip, a slight grin appearing on her face as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're mad at me, honey; let me make it up to you…right now!"

Sara swallowed hard now, struggling to control her own urges. She couldn't deny she was tempted by his offer. "How…are we going to do anything here? Someone will see."

Grissom thought for a second. Then his eyes lit up.

"The store room, there are no windows." He reached into his desk and pulled out the key, dangling it in front of Sara who grinned broadly.

She shook her head. "You are bad Gil Grissom, you know that?"

Grissom smirked. "I have full intentions on being so. Go, now!" He demanded.

Sara chuckled slightly and headed down the corridor towards the store room, Grissom in hot pursuit. Luckily, there was no one around as her lover unlocked the door and quickly ushered her inside, double checking that no one had seen them before he entered. He quickly locked the door and turned slowly, his fire filled eyes meeting Sara's.

She looked around the store room. "Geez…this place really needs to be straightened out."

Grissom grinned as he stalked towards her. "I can think of something that is 'very' straightened out right now and I can't think of anything better than to have it buried all the way inside your wet body."

His eyes could not stop roaming her body, her luscious, sleek, wet body. How it called to him through confines of her drenched clothing.

Sara grinned as she backed up slightly, the back of her legs banging into the long table fixed to the wall. Rows of shelves above it, stacks of boxes and items within.

"Do you know what you do to me, Sara? Do you?" He loomed over her as he growled his questions. "Do you know how much I want to feel you, touch you….taste you? Do you know how beautiful you are?"

No matter how many times he had told her she was beautiful she would never get tired of hearing it. His words made her tingle as he edged closer…closer. His lips were now mere centimeters from hers. His breath was hot and welcoming on her face. Sara nipped slightly on her bottom lip as his hand slid inside her wet blouse.

Tender, delicate fingers tips spread across her abdomen and travel north. She heard her breath hitch as he found her right breast.

"Honey….you feel a little…chilly…" Grissom whispered. "I think I should warm you up."

"Griss….can we…… do this..?" Sara closed her eyes, struggling to keep her breathing steady.

He kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately as his hand moved to pinch her nipple, the way he knew would bring her tingles of pleasure. He explored her mouth with his tongue, urging her to do the same to him. With his free hand he moved to caress and cup the perfect roundness of her ass, pulling her roughly towards him.

He felt the strain of his arousal though his jeans. It needed to be free, and soon.

He pulled his mouth away from her lips and began to devour her neck. Sara's breath became heavy and thick, moaning as his mouth began to drive her towards the breaking point. He pulled away to see her eyes dark and misty.

"Oh, yes, Sara, we can do this and we will."

The storm outside continued, thunder and lightning coming, louder and closer. A boom reverberated through the room answered by the slightest flicker of the lights.

Grissom quickly grabbed the blouse he had watched her don that morning and she lifted her arms to aid the removal. He threw it on the table behind her as his eyes glued to her breasts, nipples straining through her lacy bra.

He slowly traced his hand from her abdomen to her breasts and then back down again.

"I had such a nice dream this morning, honey." His eyes sparkled. "You know…you're usually very good at making my dreams come true….you know that…..?"

Sara swallowed hard as his hand moved down to her thigh and began tracing its way up her skirt. "W….w…w….would you like me to make your dream a reality…?" She gasped as his fingers gently brushed over the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

"I would." Grissom was plain and to the point.

Looking him in the eyes, she licked her lips. "Tell me what you want me to do," she breathed.

Grissom grinned. "On your knees," he said with authority.

Now Sara grinned, licking her lips for a second time. She quickly knelt on the floor before him and waited.

Grissom's brow raised as she paused.

"Tell me Grissom….tell me what you want me to do to you, help me make your dream come true." Her voice whispered to him as her hands softly squeezed him through the denim.

His breathing began to pick up pace. "Take me out and suck me, Sara. Show me how good you are with that talented mouth of yours."

Sara smiled slightly as she reached out to undo his belt; unzipping his jeans she pulled them down slightly to give her access. As she reached in she chuckled to herself on the discovery that Gil Grissom was wearing the cute white and red heart boxers she bought him for Valentines. She reached into them, making him shift slightly at her touch.

His eyes closed briefly as she freed him from his denim prison, red and hot and oh so hard. A drop of pre ejaculate on the head, just like in his dream. He looked down at her as she reached for him. Her tongue tickled over her bottom lip ever so slowly. Then she leaned in and guided it across the tip, capturing the glistening moisture. Slowly she licked down his shaft to his balls and back up before enclosing him in the moist warmth of her mouth.

"Ssssara…." He groaned, gripping her shoulders briefly before his hands moved to her hair. She began moving up and down, sucking and licking, taking him as deep in her throat as she could manage.

"Ohh…god…Sara… that feels….sooo….good." His hands tightened in her curls, doing all he could not to buck hard into her hot, wet mouth but when she started humming against him it was more than he could take.. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Ooohh…" Sara moaned. "I was enjoying that."

Grissom panted with fire in his breath, yanking Sara to her feet. He latched his lips back onto hers, tasting himself on her.

Sara groaned into his mouth and the kiss deepened as they devoured each other.

Suddenly, their naughty game turned frantic as the need to be joined overpowered every other thought, every other need. With very little finesse, Grissom freed Sara from her bra and pressed his body roughly against hers. Pushing her back against the table, he closed his eyes, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his bare skin. Sara pulled at his shirt, quickly yanking on the buttons. She stripped it from his body and dropped it to the floor. Their lips crashed together once more, every sense engaged and tuned in to each other; they savoured the taste of each other's mouths, each breathed in the other's scent, felt the delicious electric tingle of skin on lover's skin…

The thunder rolled above them, crashing around them, causing the light to waver and blink.

Impatient, Grissom grabbed her skirt, hiking it up until it bundled at her waist. He lifted her quickly and placed her on the table; he grinned through his lust when he saw her almost non-existent thong. He hooked one finger through it and pulled it easily from her body and down her long, long legs urging her to lift her hips as he went. The thong flew over Grissom's shoulder, neither paying attention to where it landed. . Sara moaned at the feel of his thick hands gliding down her skin. Reaching down, she wrapped her palm and fingers over Grissom's pulsing erection, massaging it quickly before leaning forward and urging him out of his jeans and boxers. His jeans went one way and his boxers landed next to her shirt on the table behind them, his throbbing member now completely free to seek its goal.

Grissom slithered a finger along her thigh and dipped into her aching sex.

"Honey…" He groaned as his digit massaged her welcoming entrance. "So wet…"

He wrapped his arms under her, lifting her up to him. Sara hissed loudly through gritted teeth as Grissom edged his large shaft into her wet opening, a little, a little more, then filling her more completely. More than he ever had before.

"Grisss…." She gasped loudly.

Grissom grunted uncontrollably as he thrust into her again and again.

"S…sss….sara……"

There was a startlingly loud explosion of thunder, the lights flickered once, twice, then went out completely.

Grissom halted mid thrust as the room went black.

Sara struggled for breath. "Wwwwhat…..was that…?"

"Blackout, from the storm….I think." His words were panted out as he flexed his hips forward. "The power will come back on soon enough."

Automatically, Sara's hips rose to meet him. "Shouldn't…we….you know….go and check."

Grissom grinned in the darkness " Honey....right now, I couldn't care less if the god damn building falls apart." He thrust once again….hard.

"Oh….god…" Sara moaned, not expecting it. She threw her head back as Grissom began fucking her torturously slowly, pumping into her in long, leisurely thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him to give him deeper access. She clung to him, running her nails down his back, making him groan more as he drove his cock deeper inside her. Grissom picked up the pace again, making the table rock hard against the wall, making the shelving above the table shake. The table, the wall, the shelves and all of its contents shook and rattled with every drive of his hard cock into her moist cleft.

Sara's breasts jiggled as they moved rhythmically with Grissom's thrusts. Even in the darkness his mouth managed to find Sara's nipple, sending her to the next level of lust and sensation.

"Oh…oh….god….Gri…sss….ss..oom…"

Every plunge of him into her propelled her closer to orgasm, just as it propelled the table harder into the wall. Jars and canisters rattled on the shelf above them, sliding and skittering closer and closer to the edge.

Sara felt herself on the knife edge between reality and ecstasy. He filled and stretched her, moving inside her with a single minded intensity. She loved this; the heat and the heft of him moving in her, slowly driving her to the brink of insanity and orgasm. She wanted him all the time, but when he was inside her like this she wanted more, she wanted him to lose control. One hand buried itself in his hair and the other moved to pinch her nipple. She groaned, "Fuck me, Grissom. Fuck me hard with your fat cock."

Her blistering words had the desired effect; with a growl Grissom raised his body, braced a hand on either side of her and began pounding into her at a frenzied pace, shaking the table and shelves until a small jar hit the edge and fell. It hit Grissom on the shoulder, knocking off the lid, then falling onto the table behind them. Grissom was so caught up in the driving needs of both their bodies, he didn't even notice as the jar of Red Creeper emptied onto the table behind them, coating Sara's blouse and his boxers.

With warm lips and wet tongue, Grissom moved his attention to the soft spot in the crook of her neck for a brief moment. Then their mouths met again, bodies still slamming against each other, Grissom's cock sliding forcefully into Sara's slick opening. Grissom groaned into Sara's mouth as his momentum became furious.

"God….Sara…I love you…..so…..so….much…..honey….god….make all……my dreams……come true…..fuck…….ahh….."

Sara could feel herself getting closer and closer, and his words pushed her further towards completion. She opened her mouth, grasped him tight and gave a silent scream into his neck as her orgasm came over her, a beautiful wave of erotic heat blowing through her body. Grissom gritted his teeth hard and pumped her through her pulsing, trying desperately to hold on for just a little while longer.

"Baby….. come for…. me…." She gasped.

So, he did, making one more hard thrust inside of his lover before emptying himself into her.

"Saaaarrraaa….." He groaned as his semen shot into her in long, hot spurts.

She held him tightly, as his thrusts slowed and finally stopped. He collapsed onto her and she lay back onto the table, holding him firmly against her panting, but ever so satisfied body.

With a short electric buzz, the lights flickered briefly, then came back on illuminating the two sweaty bodies collapsed on the table. Grissom managed to push himself up on his hands and looked at Sara lovingly. She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. "Hi".

Grissom smiled. "Hi….. Are you okay?"

Sara nodded. "Better than…… You know I can't actually remember the last time I 'came' in here but….I think I might have to do it a bit more often."

Grissom smirked. "We should…um…..probably get going. Shift starts in…" He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

Sara leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay…but….can you um…..you know….get off me? Little hard to move."

Grissom gave her a lingering kiss. "Okay". He pulled off her and they both groaned as he slipped from her body. Sara pulled her skirt down and reached for her blouse as Grissom grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"Oh, terrific…" Sara grumbled.

"What?"

Sara held up her blouse as the lights began flickering again. "Something appears to have 'creeped' onto my blouse."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by darkness. "Not again….." They both said in unison.

"Sorry about your blouse honey….it should come out if you wash it later. You have spare clothes in your locker, don't you? Besides, it was all wet anyway, right?" Grissom asked through the darkness.

Sara sighed. "Yeah you're right." Her tone changed as she added, "It was worth losing a blouse over anyway."

Grissom could feel her grinning even in the darkness. He fumbled around in the blackness. "Honey, have you seen my boxers?"

Sara thought for a second. "Oh, yeah." She reached back onto the table, remembering them there a few seconds ago. She fumbled on the table and managed to grab them. She held them out to where Grissom was. "Here."

Grissom felt through the dark blindly, and eventually managed to locate the soft cotton in her hand. "Thanks". He quickly put them on along with his jeans. They both looked around as the lights came back on. Now they were almost dressed but Sara was missing one very vital piece of attire.

"Um….have you seen my thong?"

Grissom looked around. "Err….no." He tried to mimic his previous actions of throwing the thong, trying to figure out where it might have gone. They couldn't find it. "Honey, we don't have time…."

"It's ok, I'll try and have a look later, I have a spare." She hurriedly buttoned up her now pink stained blouse. They both walked to the door and Grissom unlocked it, taking a quick peek out into the hallway.

"Honey, you go first….I'll see you later."

Sara smiled and quickly kissed him. "I love you." With that she left the store room and headed for the locker room, a shower and a clean, dry set of clothes.

Sara kept her head down wanting to get to her destination as quickly as possible without conversation, so she didn't see Brass heading towards her until they bumped into each other.

"Whoa…easy tiger….where's the fire?" Brass asked quickly.

Sara looked up. "Oh…um, sorry Jim, didn't see you."

Brass looked Sara over and noted her flushed look and the state of her clothing. "Are you all right, Sara? What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh…uh…..nothing." She noted his raised eyebrow. "Damn car broke down so I got wet. Then I was looking for something in the store room and that stupid Creeper of Grissom's fell off a shelf and…well." She gestured to her clothing. "You can see what happened after that." Sara bit her lip and hoped Brass would believe her.

"Oh. That's too bad." Brass looked down the hall.. "Have you seen Grissom yet? We have a DB and it's right up his alley. Lots of bugs."

Sara thought for a second. "Um,.,no, actually, I haven't. Have you tried his office?"

Brass nodded. "No worries, I'll keep looking."

Sara nodded. "Sorry Jim. I have to go get cleaned up."

"Sure thing. I'll catch you later."

Brass headed off down the corridor in search of Grissom as Sara hurried to the locker room. After a moment, Grissom appeared in the hall in front of him.

"Gil!"

Grissom looked up and sighed as he saw Brass approaching. "Yes Jim…"

"Got a DB with your name all over it."

"Now?" Grissom groaned, wanting to shower before shift.

"Now would be good unless you want me to ask the stiff to wait. Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind that much." Brass frowned a little. "Gil you look a little flushed, you feeling okay? Not coming down with anything are you?"

"I'm fine Jim, thank you. Let me just leave the assignments for Catherine. I'll meet you at the car."

Brass nodded. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Four hours later the strident voice of Homicide Captain Jim Brass bounced off the walls of the shower room of the LVPD Crime Lab.

"Gil….I don't know why the hell I couldn't shower at home. I hate doing it here; you know that."

Grissom grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Stop being a baby, Jim. We both have evidence all over us and you know it has to be bagged quickly. You really want what remains of our second vic all over you all the way home?"

Brass continued to grumble. "Well, if you'd been paying more attention when you pulled the damn case from the shelf it would never have opened. Thus not spilling exceedingly rotten body goo all over me. Where the hell were you tonight, Gil? Your mind certainly wasn't on the job!"

Grissom raised his eyebrow at Brass. "I'm fine, Jim, thank you. It was just a simple accident that we got covered in a little….um….bodily fluid….so to speak."

Brass gave Grissom a death glare as he bagged his shirt, then threw it at Grissom.

"Hey, Jim, easy….that's evidence, it could be important."

"It's decomp in liquid form, Gil. How important can that be?"

Grissom pulled off his belt and began to pull off his jeans. "It's still evidence and all evidence is important, you know that. It tells us the truth and it never lies…." He bagged his jeans, just hoping he'd get them back. Sara would never get over it if he didn't.

As he was about to head to the shower, Brass looked at him and his eyes widened. A slight grin appeared on the detective's face as he saw the red stains on Grissom's boxers. His mind immediately sprang back to seeing Sara earlier. He chuckled to himself. He knew it!

"What's so funny?"

Brass cleared his throat. "Oh…um, nothing. Just thinking and you are right Gil you know…….. THE EVIDENCE NEVER LIES!"

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

The knowledge stayed with him like a satisfying private joke for two weeks, until Catherine headed down the wrong path. "Okay….Come on, Jim, give it up. I know you know something about Grissom and Lady Heather!"

"I know something a lot juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather...."


End file.
